1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power tool having a plurality of operation modes with different rotation speeds at least in a predetermined load range.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related-art electric power tool having a mode switching function is configured such that when a mode change switch is pushed, the operation mode of the electric power tool is switched; however, while a main trigger switch is being pulled, even when the mode change switch is pushed, the operation mode is not switched.
According to the above-described configuration, for example, in a case of a circular saw, when a user wants to switch the operation mode in the middle of cutting, the user needs to first turn off a main trigger switch, and take a circular saw blade off a workpiece, and push a mode change switch, thereby switching the operation mode, and re-perform cutting from a midpoint. Therefore, there are problems that more effort is required to switch the operation mode and work efficiency is not excellent.